1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED lamp 8 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a transparent lamp shade 80 and an LED module 82 mounted in the lamp shade 80 and having at least one light emitting member 84 emitting a plurality light beams 86 outwardly from the lamp shade 80. Thus, the LED lamp 8 provides a lighting effect by the light emitting member 84 of the LED module 82. However, the light emitting member 84 of the LED module 82 has a smaller lighting angle (the maximum lighting angle is about 120 degrees), thereby decreasing the lighting effect and the aesthetic quality of the conventional LED lamp 8.